Yu-Gi-Oh Renewal Of Life
by OddEyesGreyDrake
Summary: Just a little story about how i think they could put Zarc in the original dimension without ruining everything Rated T for reaseons. a bit of OOC for (my) Zarc
1. Chapter 1

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Renewal of Life**

 **A/N: This is not exactly my first story but I don't have a lot of experience and is mostly been here for others story's. But as it stands I have wanted to see this kind of story for some time and have a good idea for it if I might say so myself.**

Chapter 1: New friends, new me

So, I have finally arrived, at Maiami city said, the 17-year-old boy with white and green hair, white jacket that was blue at the neck, Brown gloves, brown shoes, two brown deck holders and Black shoes.

I was walking around in the city to explore for a bit and find my apartment which I had rented for the time I was going to be here.

While I was walking around I heard someone cry out for help, it sounded like a girl but I hurried her way only to find that there were two very _tough-looking_ guys approximately 16 years old while the girl was about 14 I saw the disadvantage the girl had and hurried over to stand between her and the two guys.

Tough guy 1/Allan: Hey what are you doing?! Can't you see that we're having a conversation here?

Tough guy 2/Will: Hey Allan I think we should just head the girl her deck back and get outta here!

Tough guy 1/Allan: What!? Why should we Will?

Tough guy 2/Will: Because it's the legendary duelist Zarc!?

Tough guy 1/Allan: No fucking way!? Please duel me! Pretty please!

Tough guy 2/Will: ARE YOU CRAZY!

Zarc: Well I have some spare time on my hands but first you should give the girl her deck back.

Tough guy 1/Allan: Oh yeah of course but please let me fight your real deck!

Zarc: If you insist I could but it would be a really short duel.

Tough guy 1/Allan: I don't care! I would just love to try out my deck against yours to see how well it would fare.

Zarc: O.K. then let's get this show on the road!

Zarc – 4000

Allan – 4000

Zarc: You may go first Allan.

Allan: Well okay then. I start by summoning a monster in face-down position, then I set two cards, that's the end of my turn.

Zarc: I draw. **And as he did his dragon ring on his finger shined brightly.** Aw fuck, my eyes. Oh, sorry but I… _What happened to my monsters… wait it's just like that Yuya Sakaki guy._ Wait I set two card in the pendulum zones, I set my **Sun Magician** (Spellcaster/Light/Pendulum/Effect/Lvl5/sc:8/ATK 1800/DEF 800)and my **Moon Magician** (Spellcaster/Dark/Pendulum/Effect/Lvl3/sc:1/ATK 1300/DEF 200) and these two lets me summon monsters in the levels from 2-7 come forth my monsters **Alexandrite the Empowered dragon** (Dragon/Light/Effect/Lvl4/ATK 1800/DEF 1000) x2 and _The dragon with stars as eyes grant me my wish and join me in my fight_ **Star-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** (Dragon/Light/Pendulum/Effect/Lvl7/Sc:4/ATK 2500/DEF 2000) and now my **Alexandrite the Empowered dragon** 's effect activates when it is special summoned I can special summon one **Dragon token** (Dragon/Light/LVL4/ATK 0/Def 0) but since I have two that means two tokens, now my **Moon Magicians** effect activates which lets me target one monster on the field and treat it as a tuner this turn only but I can only do it while I have **Sun Magician** in my other pendulum zone I target my **Alexandrite the Empowered dragon** for this effect and now I synchro summon using my **Alexandrite** and my **Dragon Token** to synchro summon _Purest dragon with wings of light bestow of me eternal might Synchro summon! Come forth level 8_ **Pure Wing Synchro Dragon** (Dragon/Light/Synchro/Effect/Lvl8/ATK 2500/DEF 2000) and when this card is summoned I can draw a card. Then I'll XYZ summon using my **Dragon Token** and other **Alexandrite** _Holy dragon that brings the light and peace come before me Overlay! Come forth rank 4_ **Light Harmony XYZ Dragon** (Dragon/Light/XYZ/Effect/Rank4/ATK 2500/DEF 2000) then by using my **Sun Magicians** effect which allows me to fusion using monsters on the field and in my hand but only if I control **Moon Magician** in my other pendulum zone, I'll fuse the **Odd-Eyes Mirage** (Dragon/Dark/Pendulum/Effect/Lvl3/Sc:8/ATK 1200/DEF 600)and **Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon** (Dragon/Dark/Pendulum/Effect/Lvl5/Sc:1/ATK 1200/DEF 2400) in order to bring out my fusion monster s _weet cent filled Dragon who heals us all come before us and show us the great power Fusion summon! Level 8_ ** _Sweet Aroma Fusion Dragon_** (Dragon/Light/Fusion/Effect/Lvl8/ATK 2500/DEF 2000).

Allan: Alright now we just need to see your Ritual monster!

Zarc: Oh, you will. I activate my **_Sweet Aroma Fusion Dragons_** _effect which allows me to summon one level 4 or lower dragon from my deck come forth_ ** _Dragonute the Reinforcement Dragon_** (Dragon/Light/Tuner/Effect/Lvl8/ATK 0/DEF 0) and when this card is special summoned by another dragon I can add to my hand one Ritual dragon monster and a ritual spell which specifically list that monster on it, which means I will add **Order Grace Ritual Dragon** (Dragon/Light/Ritual/Effect/Lvl8/ATK 2800/DEF 2000)and **Heavenly Draconic Ritual** (Ritual spell) Then I activate my ritual spell and by offering my **Dragonute** I can Ritual summon _All mighty dragon who controls order come before me and bestow me of your great power Ritual summon_ **Order Grace Ritual Dragon.** And now comes the real deal I activate my XYZ dragons effect, I detach one overlay unit which decreases your life points by 100 for each card on all players field, now since you have three and I have seven that means 1000 damage to you and a 1000 attack to my monster.

Allan – 4000 - 3000

 **Light Harmony XYZ Dragon – 2500 – 3500**

And then my Ritual dragon comes in and gains a power boost because it gains 200 for each monster on all players field and that means that it gains 1200 extra attack.

 **Order Grace Ritual Dragon – 2800 – 4000**

And the last effect to be used is my fusion monster at can target one monster one the field and gain half of its original attack and I choose my ritual dragon.

 ** _Sweet Aroma Fusion Dragon – 2500 – 3900_**

 _And then comes my battle phase I use my_ **Light Harmony XYZ Dragon** to attack your face-down card.

Allan: sorry but I use my fac…

Zarc: Whoops forgot to tell you Star-Eyes effect it makes so that while I'm in my battle phase you cannot activate any Spell/traps till my main phase 2 But I do have to control at least two other dragons and I think I have fulfilled that criteria so bye-bye face-down.

 _It flipped up and appeared to be a_ ** _Babycerasaurus._**

Aww what a cutie, but now it goes bye-bye to you Allan it was fun for me to use this deck again but better luck next time, Go **Order Grace Ritual Dragon** Attack him directly **Redirecting Order.**

Allan – 3000 - 0000

Zarc: sweet duel dude but next time I wouldn't take another one's deck it's like their soul so I will kindly ask you once scram!

 _The two ''bullies'' ran off as fast as they could to leave Zarc and the girl alone._

Zarc: you don't happen to know them, do you? And by the way what is your name?

?: Well they go to the same school as me but that's it, and my name is Yuzu, Yuzu Hiragi.

Zarc: Okay thanks, But Yuzu you wouldn't know where Star Boulevard is do you?

Yuzu: Star Boulevard as in one of the most expensive place to live in this whole city?

Zarc: Well yea.

Yuzu: Well if you go to the end of this road then make a left turn take the second road to your right and go to the end then turn left and you will be there.

Zarc: Well thanks then, have a nice day, might see you around.

Yuzu: Yeah, we might. Good luck on finding your place

Zarc: Thanks, see ya!

Yuzu: See ya!

 _On his way to his destination he stopped by a card shop and saw that a new dragon set had come out and you could even be lucky enough to draw a_ ** _Red-Eyes Darkness Metal dragon_** _the perfect thing for his deck. He bought 40 packs and headed home for a good day's rest._

 **A/N: My first chapter for this Remake as it is the original story is still up (same title but just another way at things) I find this more logical but would like feedback on the one you guys would see more fit please R &R and I will hopefully get back with a new chapter soon see you guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Renewal of Life**

 **A/N: Finally, back right? Well I'm going to be straight with y'all I just didn't want to write, I was like hey this is a good start, now how should it be followed up. To be honest I'm still not sure, but I think I can figure it out as I write this chapter but enjoy.**

Chapter 2: Introductions

 **Zarc POV (like most of the story)**

I had just bought some booster, and by some, I mean a lot, some of the perks of being a pro. I was on my way home and decided to open some of the packs. The very first one o opened surprised me because I drew an **Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon** , which then began to glow just like my cards did earlier when I dueled and then it transformed into **Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon** (Dragon/Dark/Pendulum/Effect/Lvl7/ATK 2500/DEF 2000)

 **(A/N: This has happened to a lot of his cards, I just don't want to write them all down)**

When I got home, I said 'hi' to my roommate, whose name is Ray, and went into my room, to open the rest. While I was opening some of my packs, all my extra cards, which I had in a pile in the corner, began glowing and I went to check on them. Almost all my cards became this so-called pendulum and they became ''Odd-Eyes'' and ''Magician'' cards, after it all I began re-designing my deck, so it all could fit together with this new playstyle.

At one-point Ray came in and asked me what I was doing, I said I was remaking my deck, then asked if she would be my test bunny for it.

That's how I began my first duel with my new deck.

Zarc: Should we begin Ray?

Ray: Yeah, sure let's get this show on the road

 **Zarc – 4000**

 **Ray– 4000**

Zarc: You may have the first turn Ray

Ray: My my thank you Zarc. I start of by setting a card.

Zarc: Bold move, but my turn, I draw, I start of by summoning my **Alexandrite the Empowered Dragon** , and with his effect I will summon a **Dragon Token**. Now I will synchro summon using my **Alexandrite** and my **Token**. _Purest dragon with wings of light bestow of me eternal might. Synchro summon! Come forth level 8_ **Pure Wing Synchro Dragon**. Go my dragon attack her directly, **Purification Breath**.

Ray: at least I know your dragon's effect so no point in trying to activate my face-down.

Zarc: You're right so take 2500 point of damage

Ray: I don't think so because my **Chrono Beat Buffalo** 's(Machine/Earth/Effect/Lvl5/ATK 800/DEF 2400) effect activates, when my opponent has declared a direct attack on me, I can special summon this card as the new target, and it can't be destroyed by that battle.

Zarc: Great counter but then I will set two cards face-down and end my turn.

Ray: Alright my turn, draw! I summon my **Chrono Ethos Jackal** (Machine/Earth/Tuner/Effect/Lvl3/ATK 1200/DEF 600) and his effect activates, once per turn if I control a **Chrono** Monster, I can special summon one level 5 **Chrono** from my hand, so come join us **Chrono Fang Tigar** (Machine/Earth/Effect/Lvl5/ATK 2100/DEF 1800) then I activate my spell **Chrono Beam** (Spell/Quick-play) while I control two level 5 **Chrono** monster I can destroy a card you control, say bye-bye face-down. Now I will show you how to synchro summon _Wise Turtle of ancient times I call upon you for your help. Synchro summon! Come forth level 8_ _ **Chrono Carapace Gear Turtle**_ (Machine/Earth/Synchro/Effect/Lvl8/ATK 1300/DEF 3100) in defense. Battle Phase, as you already know, my turtle and my buffalo can attack while in defense, but you only take half the damage. Go **Gear Turtle** attack **Pure Wing Synchro Dragon** , **Ancient Burst.**

 **Zarc – 4000 - 300 = 3700**

Ray: And now **Beat Buffalo** attack him directly

 **Zarc – 3700 - 1200 = 2500**

Zarc that was quite a turn there, Ray.

Ray: I'm not done, my turtle's effect activates, when it destroys an opponent's monster by battle I can draw a card. Then I set a card face-down turn end.

Zarc: Oh yeah right forgot about that effect. My turn, draw! I set two card in the pendulum zones, I set my **Sun Magician** and my **Moon Magician** , then I will pendulum summon, come forth **Alexandrite the Empowered Dragon** , and **Dragon Token** then I activate my **Sun Magician** 's effect, while I have **Moon Magician** in my other pendulum zone I can fusion summon, s _weet cent filled Dragon who heals us all come before us and show us great power. Fusion summon! Appear Level 8_ _ **Sweet Aroma Fusion Dragon**_ _. Then I activate_ _ **Return of the Dragon Lords**_ _(Spell/Normal) to bring back my_ **Pure Wing Synchro Dragon**. Then I activate my face-down card **Echo Oscillation** (Trap/Continuous) and activate it's effect to destroy my **Moon Magician** and draw a card, then I will summon my monster, which I just drew, **Dragonute the Reinforcement Dragon** , it's effect activates allowing me to add to my hand: **Heavenly Draconic Ritual** and **Order Grace Ritual Dragon**. Then I activate my fusion dragon's effect to special summon a level 4 monster from my deck, so join us **Draconic Knight** (Dragon/Fire/Pendulum/Effect/Lvl4/ATK 1800/DEF 1500) then I will overlay using my **Draconic Knight** and my **Dragonute the Reinforcement Dragon** to XYZ summon _Holy dragon that brings the light and peace come before me. XYZ summon! Come forth rank 4_ **Light Harmony XYZ Dragon**. Theni activate my ritual spell and my tributes will be the **Sun Magician** in my pendulum zone and the **Moon Magician** face-up in my extra deck, they will be banished but that doesn't matter _All mighty dragon who controls order come before me and bestow me of your great power. Ritual summon! Level 8_ **Order Grace Ritual Dragon**. Then I activate my Ritual dragon's ability it gains 200 attack for each monster on both players fields. Since you have two and I have four that's six which means my dragon will gain 1200 attack points. Then I activate my fusion dragon's other ability by targeting my ritual dragon it can gain half of its attack as its own which is 2000. Then I activate my synchro dragon's ability I can target a monster on your field and it loses attack and defense equal to the difference I our lifepoints, I target you turtle. I activate my XYZ dragon's ability by detaching one of its materials I can add one **dragon/pendulum** monster from my deck to my hand, I will add my **Star-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**. Then I will activate my XYZ dragon's other ability to inflict damage to you equal to the number of cards on the field x100, I count 5 one mine and 4 on your which means you'll be taking 900 points of damage.

 **Ray– 4000 - 900 = 3100**

Zarc: Then I will advance summon my **Star-Eyes** by tributing my **Pure wing** and my **Light Harmony**. T _he dragon with stars as eyes grant me my wish and join me in my fight. Advance summon! Level 7_ **Star-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**. Then I activate his effect, I gain 200 LP for each card on my field, I count for so that means 800 to me.

 **Zarc – 2500 + 800 = 3300**

Zarc: Battle phase! Go **Star-Eyes** attack her Buffalo, **Shooting Star Burst**. Then **Sweet Aroma** attack her Turtle **Aroma Flash**. Finally, to end it all go **Order Grace** attack her directly **Redirecting Order**!

Ray: I'm sorry but I activate another **Beat Buffalo** from my hand.

Zarc: Well, then I'll end my turn.

Ray: Then I activate my face-down **Chrono Gear** (Trap/Normal) I can special summon one level 4 or lower **Chrono** monster from my graveyard to my field in face-up defense, come **Ethos Jackal**. And then I can equip my gear to one of your monsters and during my standby phase it will get destroyed, but you will draw a card, I equip it to **Star-Eyes**.

Zarc: aw man, I was so ready though.

Ray: not ready enough. My turn, I draw! Then my gear's effect activates. I tribute my buffalo to advance summon _Mechanical dragon of legend I call for you help once more, come and guide me. Advance summon! Level 6_ **Chrono Jet Dragon G** (Machine/Earth /Effect/Lvl6/ATK 2500/DEF 2000). Then I tune my level 3 **Ethos Jackal** to my level 6 **Jet Dragon G** _Majestic Mechanical dragon from legend descend and aid me in my battle. Synchro summon! Appear level 9_ **Chrono Dragon Gear Groovy** (Machine/Earth/Synchro/Effect/Lvl9/ATK 2500/DEF 2400). Battle! **Groovy** attack his **Sweet Aroma** , when **Groovy** attacks he gains 800 attack for each **Chrono** monster I control, until the end of the damage step **Gear Cannon**. Then I activate **Groovy** 's other effect, when he destroys a monster he can attack a monster once more. Attack his **Order Grace** , **Gear Cannon.**

 **Zarc – 3300 - 500 = 2800 - 500 = 2300**

Zarc: Yeesh Ray, you really going at it huh?

Ray: Yeah of course didn't you say it was a ''new'' deck that you needed for a test drive?

Zarc: you're right, _as always_ , and it goes really well if I should say so myself.

Ray: yup, but I end my turn.

Zarc: alright my turn, draw! I activate _**Return of the Dragon Lords**_ _in order to bring back my fusion dragon then I summon my third copy of_ **Alexandrite the Empowered Dragon** and I get my **Dragon Token** as well, then I activate my fusion dragon's effect once more, come forth **Dragon Samurai** (Dragon/Fire/Pendulum/Effect/Lvl4/ATK 1900/DEF 1400) Then I overlay me 3 level 4 monsters in order to construct the overlay network _Dragon born from mother Gaia rise up again and defeat our foe. XYZ summon! Appear rank 4_ **Odd-Eyes Terra Dragon** (Dragon/Earth/Pendulum/XYZ/Effect/Lvl4/ATK 2600/DEF 2000) and now his effect activates when he is XYZ summoned I can special summon one pendulum monster from my extra deck, appear once again **Star-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**. Then I activate his other effect, I detach a material in order to search and **Odd-Eyes** card from my deck, I choose **Odd-Eyes Fusion** (Spell/Normal). **Terra Dragon** 's final effect activates, by detaching a material I can target a face-down spell/trap my opponent controls, as long as **Terra Dragon** is on the field that card can't be activated. Then I activate my **Star-Eyes** effect, I control 4 cards so that's another 800 LP for me.

 **Zarc – 2300 + 800 = 3100**

Zarc: then I activate my **Odd-Eyes Fusion** fusing together my **Sweet Aroma** and my **Star-Eyes** _Dragon of the stars of am in need of your power, come and grant my wish. Fusion summon! Appear level 8_ **Star-Eyes Turbulence Dragon** (Dragon/Wind/Pendulum/Fusion/Effect/Lvl8/ATK 2600/DEF 3000). His effect activates, when summoned I target a monster you control its effects are negated. His other effect activates I shuffle pendulum monster from my GY and banish zones back into my deck and then it gains 300 attack for each one. Battle! **Star-Eyes Turbulence Dragon** attack **Chrono Dragon Gear Groovy** , **Lightning Typhoon**. Then **Odd-Eyes Terra Dragon** Attack her directly and end it for real this time, **Earthshattering Plates.**

 **Ray– 3100 - 1300 = 1800 - 2800 = 0000**

Zarc: That sure was a good duel Ray, Thanks.

Ray: it sure was and no problem everything to help a friend.

Zarc: yeah, but while it was amazing it was also really tiring, so I think I will hit the hay, night.

Ray: Yeah, I know what you mean, sleep well, night.

 **A/N: End of second chapter, now if anyone of you might have oc's (with decks maybe) I would be delighted to use them, and also if you have any ideas, I'm open. I will have to say this early on this is NOT going to follow the main cast they will have their adventures outside of my story, they will meet and Zarc and Ray will be Lancers but in a special way, they are also going to help during the battle royale arc where FUSION will invade. More story next chapter I think for now at least but see ya all. Precisely two thousand and nineteen words on this chapter it's a sign I think.**


End file.
